Haunted
by Corinth
Summary: A case hits far too close to home for Olivia. Oneshot. Please R and R!


I own nothing.

* * *

"We've got a case," Cragen announced without preamble, striding into the middle of the precinct. Elliot looked expectantly up from the paperwork he was doing, twirling his pen between his fingers. 

I had no idea where John and Fin were…I couldn't think if they were on a case already, or if they had the day off for some reason…all I knew was that it felt strange to be there without them.

"A girl, seven years old, showed up to school today with lots of bruises and cuts, and she is apparently so weak that the nurse suspects she hasn't eaten or slept in days. She also has hypothermia."

Elliot and I looked at each other. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but I was filled with a fear and uneasiness that I couldn't explain. "Abuse?" Elliot asked, regarding me strangely for a second before turning back to Cragen. I could never hide anything from Elliot. He knew what I was feeling, or at least he could have made a good guess at it.

Cragen nodded. "That's what they're thinking. Apparently she has bruises a lot, but this is the worst they've ever been."

I stared at him, incredulous. "No one ever said anything before this?"

"Usually she has a relatively plausible excuse, but she couldn't come up with one this time, so the nurse panicked. She told the principal, who called us immediately. I want you two to go and talk to her. Figure out what's going on."

We both nodded, getting up to go. I felt like I was moving in slow motion, and my brain was fuzzy. Elliot kept glancing at me sideways, and I could see the worry in his eyes. I can't say that I wasn't apprehensive too. I had no idea what was wrong with me, but I felt completely off. Something was up.

I hardly remember the drive. I guess it's a good thing that Elliot almost always drives. The only thing I was aware of was passing an intersection and seeing the street signs. Except they were blank. Just plain green, with no words. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I felt like I was floating.

When we got to the elementary school, I glided up the steps. It all felt really familiar, and to be honest, I was starting to feel like I was going to pass out. It was too weird. Something was wrong.

I felt Elliot's hand on the small of my back, steadying me. I silently thanked him for his unquestioning support. I couldn't have explained what was wrong with me if I'd wanted to, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to attempt to figure it out. I just wanted it all to be over. What 'all'? I'm not sure.

We walked into the principal's office, where a little girl was sitting beside a man I knew immediately to be the principal himself- a tall man in his sixties, with glasses and a bowtie. I noted the fear and sadness in his eyes, and I knew him to be a good man.

I lost my breath when I saw the girl. There was a huge, deep gash on her left arm, and countless bruises marred her tan skin. Her brunette hair was disheveled, in keeping with Cragen's report of the hypothermia…she had been left outside, uncared for, for a long time. Days. There were dark circles under her eyes….her eyes. Brown, with some lighter, honey-colored streaks. She wouldn't look at us.

"Who did this to you, sweetie?" Elliot asked.

I knew. I also knew she wouldn't tell us.

"No one," she said softly, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

The principal stepped forward. "Honey, you need to tell them. They want to help you." She didn't say anything, didn't move. The principal sighed. "Tell them, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes shot to mine. I was frozen by her gaze, and as she stared into my eyes, my heart started pounding so hard I couldn't think.

She started screaming. Her eyes boring into mine, everything else in the room disappearing, everything gone but her eyes, I tried to shut my eyes and cover my ears to make it all stop. And then I realized I was screaming too.

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath, my heart beating wildly against my ribcage. I was drenched in sweat, and as I rubbed my eyes to clear the vision from my head, I realized that my cheeks were damp with tears.

I felt a hand on my arm and I jumped a mile. Turning, I saw Elliot, fear clearly etched in his features. Especially in his eyes. I looked into them, trying to calm down. I forced myself to drown in the blue, forgetting the brown eyes that had held me with their turmoil and anguish.

"Liv…what's wrong? You were screaming…."

"I'm sorry," I said distractedly, running my fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes, but they shot open when I was greeted by the stare that had haunted my dreams for years.

"Was it…?"

I sighed. "Yeah. It was me."

He pulled me down next to him, cradling me to his chest, trying to calm my shaking. "It's over, Olivia. She can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"She's dead," I said sharply. "Of course she can't hurt me now. But that doesn't change the past."

"I know, baby. I know," Elliot whispered, stroking my back.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I know that was sort of random. I had a dream where I saw myself when I was younger, and I decided to try and use that. So there's my explanation. Lol.


End file.
